The adventures of the Dark Water alchemist
by Murasaki Tori
Summary: Life seems tough on Amaya and Kyo. Always getting into trouble. Then when one day they get assigned to help the Elrics, Will there life get better or go down hill? EdxOC AlxOC WinryxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Umm…Kyo where the hell are we?"

Kyo sweatdropped and looked around.

"To tell you the truth, Amaya…I have no idea."

Amaya did an anime fall and quickly stood back up.

"HOW THE HELL DON'T YOU KNOW! DON'T YOU HAVE THE MAP!"

"Umm...Well I kinda…lost it when those guys were chasing us."

Amaya did another anime fall. She stomped over Kyo and started to shake him by the collar.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET TO EAST HEADQUARTERS NOW!"

Amaya huffed and let go of Kyo, who looked like this: . Amaya crossed her arms to her chest and stood there. Her loose midnight black hair blew in the wind slightly. Her dark purple eyes scanned around the surroundings. After a while she sighed and rubbed her head. She walked towards on direction. Kyo stood up and followed the older yet shorter girl. His dark green eyes held curiosity.

"Amaya?"

No answer.

"Amaya?"

No answer.

"AMAYA!"

"WHAT!"

"Where are we going?"

Amaya pointed something in front of her. Kyo blinked and followed his gaze to where her gloved finger pointed to. Kyo sweatdropped. A couple of miles away, the city was visible.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that before." Kyo mumbled and rubbed his dark brown hair. Amaya continued walking with Kyo behind her. In no time they reached city. Kyos eyes grew and looked around excitedly.

"WOW! This place always gets so big whenever we visit. WOAH!...Oh that's so cool!...HEY what the heck is that?...Oh crap I want that…OH THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Kyo?"

"Yeah Amaya?"

"Shut the hell up."

Kyo cover his mouth and nodded. Amaya sighed and walked a bit faster. Her black coat trailed behind her, her gloved hands was buried into her pockets. Her baggy pants ruffled a little because of the wind. The state alchemist watch hanged around loosely making it bump against her thigh a bit. Kyo grinned as he looked around.

"We're here." Amaya mumbled. Kyo blinked and looked up at the East Headquarters.

"WOW THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

"Kyo you always say that. Let's go in."

Kyo nodded and followed the older girl. Kyo grinned at everyone as they past. Some people recognized the pair and waved to Kyo. Amaya stopped at a door all of a sudden making Kyo bump into her a bit. Without knocking, Amaya slammed the door opening. This surprised Roy, a boy with blonde hair and a suit of armor. Amaya stomped in there and glared at Roy. Kyo followed behind her.

"Mustang, you better have a reason to call me all the way out here." Amaya hissed

Roy smirked and looked at her calmly.

"Now, now Amaya. Watch your temper."

"Bullshit, just tell me so I can get away from you."

Kyo sighed and popped his head out from behind Amaya. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hiya Roy!"

"Hello Kyo."

"Stop Interrupting Kyo."

"Sorry Amaya."

"Mustang, Tell me now! Before I shove something in your ass for making me delay on the search."

"Its funny you mention that. I want you two to meet your partners on the search."

"WHAT!"

Kyo blinked as you and the blonde haired boy said that at the same time.

"WHEN THE HELL THIS HAPPEN!" Amaya asked clenching a fist.

"Since now."

"THERES NO WAY IM WORKING WITH THEM!" Amaya yelled out and stomped out of the room. Kyo bowed and ran out to catch up with her.

A/N: It's short but I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amaya?"

"Yes Kyo?"

"Hey don't you let those other two boys help us?"

"Kyo…as much as I want to…okay I really don't want them to…but I don't want other people to get in endangered…"

"But Amaya….We have been at this for a while now and we still haven't got any clue…Maybe they can help us."

Amaya sighed and put the book that she was reading down on her lap. She looked at Kyo who was across from her.

"Kyo…Even if we want them to help…We cant now…Were headed to Loir. There's not a high chance we might see them again."

Kyo sighed and looked out the window. Amaya stared at him and let out a big sigh. She returned to her book as Kyo ordered some food to eat.

"Kyo…Don't eat too much…." Amaya mumbled as she looked up and sweatdropped. Kyo sucking in all his food like a vacuum.

'How can he eat like that?' Amaya thought and watched him eat. Before she could return to her book, an announcement was heard.

"We will be arriving soon."

"Hey Amaya? Don't we have to walk all the way to Loir?"

"That's correct Kyo."

"Aww! Okay then im stocking up on food!"

Amaya let out a sigh as Kyo stood up and was running towards the exit. She stood up and grabbed their belongings. She walked out of the train and looked around.

"Oh great. I lost him…"

Before she could now an inch something knocked her over. Amaya looked up at the person who knocked over to find it to be the boy from Mustang's office. She pushed him off her and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed. The blonde haired boy stood up and glared back at her.

"Well were here because we need to get to Loir."

"Oh really!"

Amaya turned around and looked to see Kyo there with a load full of bags.

"That's where were going!"

Amaya smacked her palm on her head and glared at Kyo. He gulped at her and hid behind the suit of armor also from Mustang's office.

"Kyo lets go."

"Umm...Excuse me…."

Amaya raised a eyebrow and looked at the suit of armor,

"Since we are going to the same place…Why don't we go there together?"

"PLEASE AMAYA!" Kyo yelled as he let go of the bags of food and clinged to the girl.

Amaya let out a sigh and looked at Kyo.

"Just let go of him and I guess we're going to go with them…"

Kyo grinned and went to pick up the food that fell on the floor. The blonde hair boy looked as if he was going to protest, but the suit of armor elbowed him.

"Well lets going…" Amaya said as she started to walk off into the desert. Kyo trailed behind her with the suit of armor and the blonde hair boy.

"Hey since were traveling together you should know our names! Im Kyo and that's Amaya!" Kyo said with a wide grin

"Im Alphonse or Al for short and this is my brother Ed."

"Hey then you're the Elric brothers? That's so cool!" Kyo yelled

"Are you and Amaya state alchemist?' Ed asked Kyo

"Yep! Both of us! It's just that Amaya holds my watch."

"Then what name did they give you?" Al asked looking at Kyo

"Oh! Umm…I forgot!" Kyo said as he rubbed his head.

Ed did an anime fall but stood up quickly.

"HOW DO YOU FORGET THAT!"

"It's easy! I remember then I forget."

"Kyo you're the Earth dragon alchemist…" Amaya said as she was ahead of the group.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Amaya!"

Amaya looked in front of her as the three boys continued to talk.

'Hmm… Al's footsteps seem hollow…Ed's footsteps seem different from each other…Well this is interesting...' Amaya thought

"AL! OH NO! YOU SUNK INTO THE SAND!" Kyo cried as he and Ed tried to dig him up. Amaya turned around and sweatdropped, but her eyes widened a little.

'Wait…a suit of armor with a person inside it cant sink like that…So It is hollow inside…so he is a soul attachment… Interesting.'

After digging Al up, everyone continued walking.

"So are we there yet Amaya?"

"No Kyo not yet…"

"AHH! AL FELL IN AGAIN!" Kyo yelled as he and Ed yet again had to dig up Al.

Amaya watched as she sweatdropped

'This is going to take a while….'


End file.
